ironmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Generation of Iron
Alix was a teenager. But he was a very smart Middle Schooler. He was an assistant to the Tony Stark. Also known as Iron Man. Tony's son, Joey Stark, was a video game freak. He didn't care about science. But Alix, he was a freak about science. He had began to help design the War Machine+Iron Man Combination Armour so that Tony could combine the 2 suits to create 1 big weaponized suit. In fact, it was almost complete. He just needed a few more components to... Suddenly, an alarm went off. Tony rushed into the lab. "I need to go," he said, and went into his "changing room" where the MK X would be attached so he could take off. Alix watched as he flew away. Alix continued on his project. He added an energy component that would majorly save energy. He then began the features that would allow a more successful repulsor flight to fly as fast as possible while shooting repulsors at full power. Then Alix sat and waited. He waited and waited for Tony/Iron Man to come back. In about 2 hours, he turned the tv on and was shocked at what he saw. Iron Man was on the ground, and the core that kept him alive- was dimming, dimming, dimming, gone. Iron Man had fallen. Then, the suit crumbled and turned to dust. BING! Alix had an e-mail. He went back to his computer and clicked it open. "Welcome, Sir" Said the lab in a voice that sounded like Jarvis in a way- but just not. "I am JARVIST- Just A Rather Very Intelligent System Two. And i am at your service." Alix was surprized. He had helped design this. He thought it had been an upgrade to JARVIS, but it had turned out to be his own JARVIS system! "Jarvist? Why are you here?" Asked Alix. "I was designed by Mr. Stark to be your own AI in the occasion that the unthinkable happened and the original Iron Man fell. He also felt that you should have this. On the screen came up the designs to none other then the Iron Man MK II! Alix thought he understood. He had a desease that would have kept him on a IV drop forever, but an arc reactor with a small IV attached now kept him alive. THe suit was designed to run off a mini-arc reactor, so Alix was the perfect fit for the part of Iron Man 2. Jarvis notfied him that Alix had been built a lab/armoury near his house. He got on his bike, rode over, and pulled up the armor. He edited it with designs from the MK II with most of the features from the Iron Man Combination suit. JARVIST began work to build Iron Man 2- as he was calling it for the time being. It was first going to be a silver prototype. The lab was fast and the Iron Man 2 was complete. He stepped into his "Changing Room" and the suit was attached/ A hole oppened in the top of the changing room. Alix turned on his repulsors and rocketed out. He was surprized at the ease of turns. Alix then programmed the repulsors to smallest blast radius and blasted. It was as small as the point as a pencil but it blased father than the rest of his attacks. He flew a few times arround the city and landed. "This is awesome!" said Alix. Now I'll never be late for school again!" "With all due respect, sir. I beleive the suit was designed for you to be the next generation of Iron Man," Said JARVIST. "The next generation. NG... IRON MAN NG!" Said Alix. "that's what i'll call myself. Now JARVIST, Paint the suit white and add some light blue." As the design came up on the screen, Alix smiled. He was the next generation of iron man. And he would find whoever killed Tony, and take him down.